1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a permanent magnet electric rotating machine and an electromotive vehicle using a permanent magnet electric rotating machine and in particularly to a permanent magnet electric rotating machine in which permanent magnets are used as a magnetic flux generating means and an electromotive vehicle such as an electric vehicle which uses the permanent magnet electric rotating machine.
2. Prior Art
Up to now as one kind of an electric rotating machine, a permanent magnet electric rotating machine has been used, in which permanent magnets of the permanent magnet electric rotating machine are used as a magnetic field generating means for a rotor.
As a conventional permanent magnet electric rotating machine, there is a known surface magnet structure permanent magnet electric rotating machine, wherein plural permanent magnets of the permanent magnet electric rotating machine are arranged in parallel and fixed on a surface of a rotor and further adjacent permanent magnets are arranged to have a reversed polarity at a peripheral direction.
However, in the above stated surface magnet structure permanent magnet electric rotating machine, during a high speed rotation there is a possibility of the permanent magnet peeling off due to centrifugal force.
A permanent magnet rotor having a permanent magnet embedding structure permanent magnet electric rotating machine is disclosed in Japanese patent laid-open publication No. Hei 5-76,146. Namely, in the above stated permanent magnet rotor, permanent magnets are inserted in and fixed to holes, such holes extend into an interior portion of the rotor in an axial direction.
Further, so as to aim to simplify a structure for a case in which the rotor having the permanent magnet embedding structure of the permanent magnet electric rotating machine is performed to carry out a skew structure, such a permanent magnet structure of the permanent magnet electric rotating machine is disclosed in Japanese patent laid-open publication No. Hei 5-236,687. Namely, in this permanent magnet structure permanent magnet electric rotating machine, a space is formed from an end face of each of the permanent magnets which are installed in an interior portion of a rotor to an outer periphery of the rotor.
However, in the above stated prior art, there is a problem in which an obtaining of a reluctant torque by auxiliary magnetic poles and a reduction in a cogging torque or a torque pulsation are not incompatible. Hereinafter, in this specification, the torque pulsation indicates one combining both the reluctant torque and the cogging torque.
In the permanent magnet embedding structure permanent magnet electric rotating machine, utilizing the rotor member provided between the adjacent permanent magnets as the auxiliary magnetic pole, a composite vector of an armature magnetomotive force of a stator is controlled to direct toward a side of a rotation direction but not to direct toward a central position direction of the auxiliary magnetic pole, as a result, the reluctant torque can be obtained.
This reluctant torque is added to a main torque generated by the permanent magnets and the entire torque of the permanent magnet electric rotating machine can be increased. Therefore, the efficiency of the permanent magnet embedding structure permanent magnet electric rotating machine can be increased.
On the other hand, in the conventional permanent magnet electric rotating machine, since the permanent magnets always generate a magnetic flux regardless of the existence of an electric power supply, the rotor can always receive a force. The force is one which corresponds to a positional relationship between the permanent magnet and a stator's salient pole portion and during the rotation time the above stated force changes in a pulsed manner. This pulsating force appears as the torque pulsation.
This torque pulsation obstructs a smooth rotation of the rotor, thus causing a problem in which a stable operation of the permanent magnet electric rotating machine cannot be obtained.
In the permanent magnet rotor of the permanent magnet electric rotating machine shown in Japanese patent laid-open publication No. Hei 5-76,146, since the rotor has the auxiliary magnetic poles, it is possible to obtain the reluctant torque. However, since a distance formed between the permanent magnet and the auxiliary magnetic pole is minute in the periphery direction, an abrupt change in a magnet flux density distribution appears in the minute distance portion, accordingly the torque pulsation arises.
On the other hand, in the permanent magnet electric rotating machine shown in Japanese patent laid-open publication No. Hei 5-236,687, the space is formed between the adjacent permanent magnets. In this space, an adherence property fill-up member comprised of a non-magnetic body is located.
Accordingly, the magnet flux density distribution between the adjacent permanent magnets is muted, such that it hardly generates the cogging torque or the torque pulsation. However, the above stated space or the fill-up member does not work as the auxiliary magnetic pole, therefore the reluctant torque can not be obtained.